


Rilakkuma

by GayKaiba



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKaiba/pseuds/GayKaiba
Summary: birthday fic commissioned by @traumastrike
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Rilakkuma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traumastrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumastrike/gifts).



“I’m gonna be honest with you,” the expression on Otogi’s face was apologetic, “I don’t think that’s edible.”

Jounouchi glanced to his homemade cake, the crust, although cakes really weren’t supposed to have crust, was crumbly and dry, blackened on the sides where he had tried to cover up with frosting, but he had run out of frosting mid way through and settled for whipped cream, but the whipped cream had sat out for so long it had started to liquify, and now he was pretty sure that while also burnt his cake was now soggy, but it should’ve still been edible. He didn’t have any birthday cake candles, as a poor man on a budget he had borrowed one of the little vanilla candles from Kaiba’s table the last time he had been over and stuck it on the center of the cake before lopping some peanut butter ice cream on top which was now also liquid. Oops.

“Wh… I.. well hey! I’d still eat it, it’s just got character! And loads of flavour!” He knew he wouldn’t enjoy it, but Jounouchi was a little stubborn, unable to take criticism when he knew he was wrong, and hot headed. He’d eat the entire thing out of disgust and spite.

Otogi, lowered his head, apology turned to shame. “Please don’t.” He put his hands on the platter his soppy birthday cake was still actively melting on. “Let’s… move on…” 

Gladly willing to push this aside and get out of devouring his homemade slop, he let Otogi take the cake from him. “Yeah, you tryna pass up on the dessert just so you can get your gift?” Jounouchi giggled in faux triumph. “I’ll give it to ya, but we’re eating cake later.” They weren’t going to eat cake later.

He knew Otogi would dump his fuck up down the garbage disposal if he walked away. “I’ll go get it.” 

He was glad to be out of that situation, not because his boyfriend would let him eat something that rancid, but that his boyfriend couldn’t stop him from it.

He came back with his large and poorly wrapped box, and Otogi was cakeless… at least, his hands were.

“Where’d the cake go?” Of course he was only pretending to be curious, he already knew it wasn’t coming back.

Otogi shrugged, “It was the damndest thing, while you were back there someone broke in and stole it- didn’t take anything else, you just missed them.” He spoke cooly, and not like a man who had just been robbed of his birthday cake. 

Jou held back painful laughter, he’d definitely get that out before he got to bed but for now, he’d pretend he believed his man. “Huh, weird.” 

They understood each other too well.

“I know, it was uncanny.” He chuckled, “Why don’t you hand that over?” 

Jounouchi didn’t forget about it, immediately handed the box over to the dice man. 

It was an unopened package from amazon, he knew Otogi liked Rilakkuma, a lot of his things had that little guy on them- he came off as a little obsessed, but unbeknownst to Jou, most of those things were gifts from people who didn’t know what to get Otogi. Jou was poor, so he had bought the best looking thing he could get within his budget. Hopefully this wouldn’t be a disaster also.

Otogi didn’t bother being gentle with the wrapping, it was already incredibly shitty as it was and nothing he could have done would have saved it. Not that he was the type to save wrapping paper anyway.

The name the package was addressed to was “Otogi’s Pup”, and Otogi couldn’t stop himself from thinking 1. of everyone who handled that package and thought it was for an actual dog and 2. anyone who handled this package knowing it was petplay.

Dread.

He tore the box open to forget. He was met with a brown lump and two little lumplets directly on one end. 

It looked… like an ugly pillow with.. Feet?

“Uh.., “ he really didn’t want to hurt Jounouchi’s feelings a second time while he was trying so hard. “...thanks babe…. What is it?” 

Jounouchi pinched his brows together, “It’s that bear guy you like, uh, Rilakkuma?” Fuck did he get it wrong? It looked right to him. 

“oh” he turned the plush over to the end with the lumplets, possibly the ears. It was plain, turned to the other end, plain again. He paused for a moment before looking to his very hopeful boyfriend. “...This doesn’t have a face…..”

“What’ddya mean it doesn’t have a face?” Jounouchi took the plush, panicked, he turned it over this way, then that way, then the other way again, hoping that maybe if he searched hard enough the little face would just appear and he wouldn’t have to apologise for getting something and not actually looking at it himself before giving it away. That didn’t happen.

“I.. uh… sorry I… didn’t notice…” He was really fuckin’ up today, huh?

The way Jou spoke helped shake some of the shock off of him. “It’s still cute.. I like it,” he smiled weakly, and gently. He looked over the blank face spot on his new plush. He had been getting a little tired of Rilakkuma’s face. “Hey, don’t you know how to sew?”

“I don’t see what that ha- … oh.” 

“Why don’t we give him a face together?”

Jounouchi was grinning ear to ear now. “Yea, that sounds cool.”

Neither had any clue how to sew a face onto anything.

An ugly face on the wrong end of the knock off Rilakkuma plush made it a little more special.


End file.
